Seasons
by Mari1
Summary: When 4 beings are freed, who will be the victim, and who will save them?
1. When Things First Began

Seasons  
  
When Things First Began  
  
The four of them were worse than they had been before. They were banished because of their actions to humans. Sure they weren't all that bad, but one of them was. She was the oldest and entitled to be bossy and they being younger had all listened to her. At least most of the time, you can't expect to youngest to not be a pain in the butt. But when things mattered as they had in that moment she obeyed and it had cost them all their freedom. They didn't blame her, they didn't blame any of them. They balmed him. He was the one who saw through the plan, who caught them, who punished them.  
  
They were but four sisters who had done nothing wrong, or so everyone thought. They were just so sure that they weren't evil but he knew and had the power so he used it. Now they just needed four candidates, four girls with the matching minds and closeness, four girls with the ability to handle visitors in their minds.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-No I don't own X-Men. I don't even know everything about it. But hey, I can't pretend. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Ok, obviously no one liked the story, or how I was writing it. If you do like the story please review it. I have no idea of what y'all like and don't like. As for the story, sorry I haven't added on. I know the basic story up to about chapter 8, I just need to type it.  
  
I changed chapter 2, and had a lot of trouble doing so and that's why I ended up with an author's note instead of just changing the summery and adding R/R.  
  
Thanks bye 


	3. The Fight's Reward

Chapter 2- The Fight's Reward  
  
As the bell rang for school to let out two boys dashed for the doors to freedom. As the exited to building and made their way to their rides the ran into each other. As this happened two more boys watched and realized a fight was on the way. Sure enough as soon as they recovered Pietro and Evan began yelling insults at each other. Knowing punches and powers would be used soon Scott and Freddy made their way towards the boys. While heading towards the boys Scott and Freddy crossed paths and Scott tripped over a rut in the ground and almost knocked his ruby quartz glasses off. Seeing this Freddy began to laugh as he pulled Evan away from his teammate and shoved him off toward Scott. Evan too tripped over the rut in the ground and Pietro wasted no time in heading over and laughing. By this time Scott realized that the rut was not really a rut, but an object buried in the ground. He motioned for Evan to help and eventually dug the object free.  
  
When Pietro saw what they found he snatched it from Scott's hands and started shaking it. This began another argument, this time including Scott and Freddy. In the end the boys decided to take the box they'd found to the BoM house and use Toad's collections of lock picks to open it.  
  
When they arrived at the house they headed upstairs and eventually pried the box open. They all leaned over and looked inside. Each one of them pulled out a smaller box, and when they opened these they found a necklace for each box and the necklaces reminded them of someone close to them.  
  
Evan's necklace charm was a small lightning bolt on a silver chain. The charm itself was a light blue color and shined silver. It almost seemed to glow a blue-gray color. He immediately thought of his Auntie O and decided to give it to her as a thank you present for taking care of him at the Institute.  
  
Scott's necklace charm was a small eye that looked like the sixth sense symbol. It was on a silver chain as well and was purple. It shined a blackish color and seemed to glow purple. He immediately thought of Jean and her telepathy and telekinesis. He decided to give it to her as present to show his long time love to her, but then reconsidered the matter and decided to give it to her as a friendship present.  
  
Pietro's necklace charm was a small circular shape that looked like something flowing. It was on a silver chain and glowed a dark green. The charm shined a silverfish color and was blue-green. He thought of Rogue and her deadly power of sucking out people's life force and powers. He decided that this would be a good present to show that he wasn't mad that she left the BoM and that he cared deeply for her.  
  
Freddy held the last charm and it reminded him of Tabby, who he thought of as his little sister. It was a small orange "explosion" and shined reddish yellow. It seemed to glow orange and unlike the rest of the charms it was on a gold chain.  
  
As they admired their finds, the boys didn't realize that the box contained one more small box just as interesting as the first four and they dumped the box outside of Lance's room.  
  
  
  
When Scott had taken off with Pietro, Evan, and Freddy he completely forgot that he was supposed to take some of the other members of the X-men home after school. As Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Rahne, and Rogue stood outside looking for Scott two cars pulled up in front of them. One held Jean and Duncan and the other held Lance and Todd.  
  
Jean wasn't sure why they were still there so she questioned them, "Why are you still here? Isn't Scott supposed to take you home?"  
  
Rogue filled her in on the reason and Jean sighed. Duncan offered to take three of them home when he took Jean, and at the same time Lance offered Kitty a ride. With her taken care of Kurt offered up the seats in Duncan's car to the other three and asked to go with Lance. Lance thought for a minute and allowed it. As Duncan pulled out of the parking lot Lance let Kurt and Kitty know that he had to take Todd home first, but if that was a problem he'd take them home first. They didn't mind.  
  
When Lance reached the BoM house and let off Todd he noticed Summer's car sitting there and ran inside to find out why. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard voices in Pietro's room and noticed the box outside his door. He looked inside and found the last small box. Inside was another necklace, this one different form the rest. It was a choker made of black velvet and on the front was a small diamond cat. He realized that it was a perfect gift for Kitty and completely forgot about Summers. He ran back out to his jeep and took the two X-men home.  
  
When they arrived Kurt bamfed into the house and Lance asked Kitty to talk for a second. He showed her the necklace and asked her to be his girlfriend. Kitty was thrilled, they'd been good friends, but it wasn't really final. She accepted and he put the necklace on her. It was a perfect fit. Just as they were about to seal it with their first kiss Scott and Evan arrived home. The immediately broke things up and sent Lance home.  
  
Then they head inside with Kitty, still not realizing the reason Lance had brought her home. No sooner than the stepped into the house than they heard Jean's angry voice.  
  
"Scott, Evan, we need to talk to you." 


	4. Why We Forgot Our Responsibilities

Chapter 3- Why We Forgot About Our Responsibilities  
  
"Uh-oh, I think we've been caught." Scott said to Evan as they turned to face Jean and the rest of their teammates.  
  
"Jean, we are so sorry, we didn't mean to forget. It's just that…" Scott tried to explain but Jean cut him off.  
  
"Don't apologize to me, I had a ride home. Apologize to these guys. If Duncan hadn't noticed them standing outside the school they'd probably either still be there or they'd have had to beg Lance for a ride."  
  
"Guys, we're sorry." "I should have reminded Scott." "I should have remembered you" "We're sorry"  
  
"Oh, by the way. I guess Lance came by to get Kitty. We found them outside…"Scott trailed off as he glanced around the room looking for Kitty. "Hey, were is Kitty? I need to have a talk with her about who she hangs out with. Oh, never mind."  
  
  
  
During the commotion Kitty quietly slipped out of the room and decided to call Lance. She was so excited that they were finally a couple. She also didn't want to be around when Scott remembered why he had dragged her into the house. As she dialed the number she looked in the mirror and admired the choker that Lance had given her. She assumed that he'd gotten it when he ran inside to see why Scott was there but as far as she knew he wasn't planning on giving it to her until he came outside.  
  
"Hello?" She recognized Fred's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Like, is Lance there?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec" She could hear Fred shout for his leader.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lance, like. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kitty. Not much. But I was thinking. As our first date as a couple, would you like to go out to dinner and to a movie Friday?"  
  
"Oh, like that'd be great…" and off they went making plans for Friday.  
  
  
  
"Jean, wait up." Scott called to his friend after they'd finished apologizing to every one. "I have something for you. It's nothing much, I found it but it reminded me of you and I wanted you to have it."  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful" Jean exclaimed as he showed her the necklace.  
  
"Hey, Auntie O. I have a present for you. It's to say thanks for all you've done to help me while I've been adjusting to my powers"  
  
"Oh, Evan, it's lovely"  
  
"Hey Tabby, I found this necklace and it reminded me of you. I figured since you're like my little sister you'd like it."  
  
"Neat, it kinda looks like one of my explosions. Thanks"  
  
"Hey Rogue"  
  
" Ah! Pietro! Don't scare me like that. Hey, why are you here?"  
  
"I found this necklace and it made me think of you. I want you to have it so you'll always remember that I'm here for you and I'm not mad that you left the Brotherhood. I'mkindofsad, but aslongasyourhappy."  
  
"Wow, slow down. I can't understand when you start talking fast like that. Thank you though"  
  
"Will you do the honor of putting it on for me?" All the girls asked their giver at the same time and then all at the same time the boys put the necklaces on and clasped them.  
  
  
  
Kurt had been watching Jean and Scott, Storm and Evan, and Pietro and Rogue from his dangling place on the ceiling. *That was strange, they all gave the necklaces at the same time, and they all put the necklaces on at the same time. And they were all out of hearing range from one another. Weird * 


	5. A Wave Of Thoughts

Chapter 4-A Wave of Thoughts  
  
"Did you feel that?" The Professor asked.  
  
"No Chuck, It was probably something to do with your powers." Logan growled.  
  
"Yes, of course. I wonder what that was. It felt like 4 more people suddenly appeared in the mansion and then they were gone."  
  
"There couldn't be anyone able to appear without my knowledge though"  
  
"Yes Logan, I realize that. But I know that somehow there were 4 more minds in this building."  
  
  
  
"Jean? Are you there?" Scott worriedly asked as her waved his have in front of her eyes'  
  
""Oh, Scott. Sorry, I must have zoned out. That was weird. I heard more thoughts, but I can't remember what they were but they weren't from anyone I know."  
  
"Auntie O, can I go to the park to skateboard or do we have danger room time?"  
  
"Huh, Evan, I'm sorry. I think it's ok to go out for a little while. Just be back for dinner, and thank you for this gift."  
  
"So Roguey, you want to do something? Roguey?"  
  
"Pietro? I don't know what happened. It was like …, never mind. I need to lie down. I'll see you at school tomorrow.  
  
"Tabby?"  
  
"Huh Freddy?"  
  
"You kind of looked a little weak. Are you ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine"  
  
"I'm hungry, see ya"  
  
*Now what all happened here? There is no way the boys could have synchronized their actions like that, much less the girls actions. This is weird. I think I should go talk to the professor. *  
  
"Ow! Who put this box here?" Lance shouted through the house. *Oh, this is the box where I found Kitty's present. I'd better just through it into the closet and act innocent if they ask. * And with that Lance threw the box into the closet and headed down stairs to start dinner.  
  
Back at the Institute Prof. X got a call from Hank. Hank was in a bit of a pickle and needed the Professor's help at once. ~Students, there will be a meeting in the living room in 5 minutes. I have an announcement to make.  
  
"I have received a call from Hank and he needs my assistance. I must go help him. While I am gone Logan and Storm will be in charge. Please behave yourselves. Logan will be in charge of punishment. Also, danger room practices will be canceled while I am away, that way there will be no bickering. Now what say we have dinner? Storm cooked tonight." 


	6. While He Was Away

While He Was Away  
  
The following week started out without too much trouble. The Professor had to stay away longer than he expected, but things ran fine at the institute without him. In school the usual trouble makers made trouble, and the usually got caught. Even the BoM house was peaceful for the time. Thursday morning everything changed. "I just need a little more time. Why do you care if we're a little late for school?" Lance shrugged knowing Tabby was right. But he did have a reason. He had chemistry first and him and Kitty were going to go over final plans for their date the following evening. "Oh, just hurry up." "Fine, I'm ready." Tabby yelled as she walked out of the house with a duffle bag of clothes and other items. "What's all that for?" Todd asked her with a little suspicion. "I was planning on doing some laundry but the washer is broken." Tabby replied. But no sooner than she said that, something in the house exploded throwing the mutants back towards the trees. "The house, it's on fire" "No duh, what are we going to do?" "Calm down guys. The house was a fire hazard as it was. We're lucky that none of us were in there at the time. Ok, here's the plan," Lance shifted over into leader mode and started throwing orders to his teammates. "Pietro, see what you can salvage from our rooms. They're still semi-safe, but be careful, they could go up in flames at any moment. The rest of you sort out the stuff he brings back. We're going to the institute for the time being. I don't care if you do or don't want to go, it's the only place left where we're wanted at all." As he talked the others followed his orders. Pietro managed to get most of their clothes, and a few personal items for each of them. After they managed to get some of their more precious belongings, they loaded up Lance's jeep and headed for the X- Mansion.  
  
As the doorbell rang, Storm headed to the door only to find that Logan was already there. She noticed that there was a jeep parked outside. It looked vaguely familiar. "Logan, who's there?" "It's the Brotherhood." "What's wrong? Why aren't they in school?" Storm wondered as she stepped up beside Logan. "Ms. Munroe, the BoM house blew up. We're not exactly sure how it happened, but it did. We were able to get some of our personal belongings before the whole thing went up in flames. We were wondering if we could stay here for the time being. Just until we're able to find somewhere else to stay." Lance breathed as he finished the story. "Why of course you wan stay here. Charles is away right now. But I can redo the room arrangements so you will be comfortable. I assume you won't be going to school today. You can leave you stuff in the den for the time being. If your hungry, there's food in the kitchen. I'll announce the room changes this afternoon when the rest of team is home." Storm told the group.  
  
Just before the team got home, Storm asked the Brotherhood if there was anyone that they would prefer to room with, to make the stay more comfortable. Tabby wanted to room with Rogue, Freddy and Todd wanted to room together, and Lance didn't want to room with Scott or Pietro. Pietro surprisingly enough wanted Evan as his roommate.  
  
As the team walked in the door, Storm asked them to meet in the living room where some guests awaited. They were surprised when they saw just who those guests were. "Lance! What happened? I was worried when you didn't show up to chemistry." Kitty flung herself at Lance and then made herself comfortable next to him on the couch. "Make yourselves comfortable. I have something important to say." Storm began as the students sat down, most of them away form the Brotherhood. "Ok, this morning there was a little incident at the BoM house, and it basically blew up. The Brotherhood is going to stay here until further notice. While they are here the rooms will change to help them adjust. If you don't like the room you're in, I'm sorry. It's going to have to work out for the time being. So, when I call your name you will be placed in one of two halls. I tried to keep the younger students separate from the older students, and the Brotherhood is mixed between the two halls. I will stay in the hall with the older students while Logan will stay with the younger one. Ok, here goes. In my hall: Rogue and Tabby, Pietro and Evan, Fred and Todd, Scott and Kurt, and Jean will have her own room. In Logan's hall: Rahne and Amara, Sam and Jamie, Ray and Roberto, Lance and Bobby, and Kitty will have her own room. I hope you can cope with these arrangements. By the way, the professor has been delayed. We aren't sure when he'll be able to come home yet, but we hope it is soon. Thank you, that is all. You may start moving into your new rooms."  
  
As the students started moving their belongings, half the people in the building heard a voice. Four of them knew the meaning, one of them had a feeling that wouldn't go away, and the last 5 had no idea what was going on. The voice wasn't in English, but they all understood. "The spell has been broken, the charms donned, and the 4 picked. The smallest one will be punished and he will watch as his world comes crashing down around her." 


End file.
